The Stone Part 1
by kzlovers
Summary: After Takanuva defeated Makuta, everyone expected peace in the island. However, there have been creatures that have started attacks. Also, a strange black stone was found and what the creatures want with this stone or what powers it has are unknown.
1. Chapter 1

The Stone Part 1

Prologue

Gather friends. Listen to our legend of the Bionicle. In a time, there were seven toa. The seventh toa, Takanuva, defeated the Makuta and awakened Mata Nui. Everyone thought that they could finally live in peace. However, evil creatures started to appear and attack everything and everyone in sight. Now we all wonder, is Makuta really gone?

Note- Hey everyone. Sorry the prologue is so short. It was mainly just supposed to be a setup for the story. I wrote this story a while ago and found it recently in my closet so I thought I would just post it. Hope everyone keeps reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stone Part 1

Note: This story is based right after the first Bionicle movie ever made. This was a story I wrote years ago. There were a couple of villages that got damage during the movie and the beginning is where the villages are being fixed up. I did some research to make sure most of my info was accurate. I decided not to have them leave for Metru-Nui. I did some research but I'm not using future events in this, such as the return to Metru-Nui and Toa Inika. I'm just basing this story after the bionicle movie Mask of Light. Hope everyone enjoys!

More Notes:

Kivi- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; loves to practice Kohlii (I added the last part)

Gadjati- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; is good friends with Ally (I added the last part)

Ch. 1- Attacks Below

"I'm finished!" Onwa yelled. He was pretty happy to be done. He also liked seeing Takanuva and Pohatu help the matoran with their houses.

"Well guess what? We just got done too," Pohatu remarked. Takanuva just sighed. He hated it when they started making comments that weren't needed.

He then said, "You two should go see if anyone might need help with something at Ta-Koro. I'm heading to Ko-Koro. I'll see you two later." Takanuva then headed out.

"He's right. We should go to Ta-Koro," Pohato replied. Onwa interrupted by saying, "Yeah, but first, let's take a break." Pohato nodded, "I agree!"

Ta-Koro Village

"The village looks great," Tahu replied.

"Yeah, but we didn't help much," said Gali.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Lewa said, looking at Gali, "We should go to Ko-Koro to see how it looks Gali."

"Alright," Gali agreed. She then asked Tahu, "Would you like to come with us?"

"No thanks. I'm going over to Onu-Koro in a few. Onwa has a challenged for me," Tahu answered which confused glances to be exchanged between Gali and Lewa. "But thanks though. See you both later."

Lewa nodded and then replied, "Farewell brother."

Gali and Lewa then left and headed to Ko-Koro. Outside of Ta-Koro, Lewa saw a worried expression on Gali's face. "What's wrong Gali?"

"I don't know brother. I just have a bad feeling about today. That's all," Gali answered, sounding kind of upset. Lewa tried to make her feel better by saying, "Everything will be alright. Don't worry so much."

"… Okay."

Later

A few minutes after Lewa and Gali left, Onwa and Pohatu arrived. They approached Tahu, who had his back turned and had not known they were there and was not expecting Pohatu to ask, "All done?" The question surprised him enough to make him jump. Pohatu laughed.

Tahu turned and glared but answered calmly, "Yes, the village is rebuilt." Pohatu laughed again and replied, "Sorry Tahu. I didn't mean to scare you." Tahu just glared.

Onwa replied, "Anyway, Tahu weren't you going to come over to Onu-Koro for my…" but was interrupted by matoran who ran up to them unexpectedly and said, "Onwa! I just received word that your village is in trouble. Creatures are attacking Onu-Koro! I don't know what kind though."

When the three toa heard this, they thanked the matoran and headed for Onu-Koro. 'I hope we make it in time,' Onwa hoped.

Onu-Koro- A few minutes before the attack

"Kivi? Can we go yet?" Gadjati asked. Kivi volunteered Gadjati and himself to go to Onu-Koro to work in the lightstone cave for a couple of days since most miners would be busy with rebuilding the village.

"No Gadjati. You might as well stop asking every two minutes. Besides, we're almost done for the day. Our goal today is 300 stones, right? Well, so far we have 293. Just 7 more to dig up and we are done," Kivi answered.

Once they got the last of the stones, they began to pack up their stuff to head out. However, once they were done packing, the ground began to shake, almost like an earthquake. "W-what's going on?" Gadjati asked, starting to get scared.

"I don't know, but I guess we are going to Onu-Koro to find out," Kivi answered. Gadjati objected by saying, "What? Are you nuts? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

Kivi simply replied, "Okay then. I'll go somewhere safe and you can get caved in here and have no help or anyone with you. That's fine by me." Kivi then exited the light stone cave.

"… Wait for me!" Gadjati yelled, catching up with Kivi.

When they both arrived, Kivi went up to an Onu-Koro guard and asked, "What's going on?"

"Giant snakes called 'Sa Nui' are attacking our village," Whenua answered, speaking before the guard had a chance to.

"Whenua…" Kivi was interrupted by Whenua when the elder ordered, "All of you, come into my hut. Quickly now!"

As Whenua, Kivi, Gadjati, and the guard went into the hut, the toa arrived. Tahu, Pohatu, and Onwa started to fight the two giant snakes. Tahu cut off one of the Sa Nui's tail, but it grew back. Onwa and Pohatu made deep scars in the other one but it healed itself. The Sa Nui then smacked Onwa and Pohatu against one of the cave walls and right by where Tahu was fighting the other Sa Nui. The fire toa was trying to think of a way to defeat the one he was fighting and then thought of an idea. Before Onwa and Pohatu came to help Tahu, Tahu shot lava at the Sa Nui and left a burn mark. It hissed in pain and slithered away.

"Good job Tahu!" Onwa complimented. Pohatu nodded in agreement, but then stopped and said, "Hey wait! Where's the other one?"

Whenua's Hut

"Get back! I'm warning you! Get back or else," Kivi threatened. He was hitting the other Sa Nui with his Kolhii stick. He was going to go play Kolhii after Gadjati and him had been done in the lightstone cave so he had brought his stuff in his duffel bag. 'This thing is tough. What does it want and how did it learn to shrink like? No one can shrink! That just stinks,' Kivi thought. The Sa Nui then took Kivi's Kolhii stick.

The Sa Nui then gave an evil grin and asked, "Now what are you going to do to protect your friends Kivi?" Kivi's eyes widened.

"You can talk? How cool is that?" Gadjati asked excitedly. However, his question was met with glares from the others. "Right. Off subject…"

Kivi then looked at the Sa Nui with a serious but scared face and asked, "How do you know my name?" The Sa Nui just laughed and answered, "If you come with me, you'll find out." Kivi then took a step back, which only caused the Sa Nui to laugh more. "Or I could take you by force and kill your friends in the process."

Kivi knew he didn't want to go but he didn't want to endanger the others. He was about to answer but then the toa came in and kicked the Sa Nui out of the hut, literally. While Tahu and Pohatu went out there to fight the creature, Onwa went up to Whenua and the matoran and asked, "Are you all alright?"

"Yes. None of us are hurt. We are fine, but I'm not sure about Kivi though." Whenua answered. Kivi seemed lost in thought for a moment but then noticed that everyone was staring at him, "… What?"

"Are you alright Ally?" Whenua asked. Kivi grinned weakly, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me or anything," Kivi answered but sounded kind of shaken up from it. "Yeah, I'll be…" Out of nowhere, Kivi started to feel dizzy from everything that had happened and eventually collapsed.

Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope people keep reading and I hope everyone enjoyed! See you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Stone Part 1

Note: This story is based right after the first Bionicle movie ever made. I decided not to have them leave for Metru-Nui. I did some research but I'm not using future events in this, such as the return to Metru-Nui and Toa Inika. I'm just basing this story after the Bionicle movie Mask of Light. Hope everyone enjoys!

More Notes:

Kivi- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; loves to practice Kohlii (I added the last part)

Gadjati- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; is good friends with Kivi (I added the last part)

Marka- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she is a shipwright; she is good friends with Shasa and Kivi (I added the last part)

Shasa- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she is a weaver; she is good friends with Machu; Gadjati and Shasa don't get along very well

Ch. 2- Discovery

Kivi woke up the next morning feeling terrible. He guessed he got sick because of the hot weather he collapsed in two days ago. The Kohlii game he was going to play, after the incident in Onu-Koro, had been cancelled. It was cancelled due to the heat. Even though he collapsed in the caves, he woke up a few hours later and went to practice because he wanted to. Kivi had eventually collapsed from the heat and was out there for hours. When Kivi woke up the next day, yesterday, he was told by a fellow matoran to not leave the house but he did anyway to do some craving since he was behind on his work.

His thoughts broke when he heard a familiar voice say, "Good morning." Kivi looked to the door and saw his friend Marka from Ga-Koro. "Good *cough* morning to you to," He replied, not sounding well at all.

"Oh gosh Kivi, you sound terrible. I was told to tell you to stay in bed today and get some rest today, since you haven't been cooperating the past couple days." Kivi just looked away so Marka wouldn't see the guilty look on his face, which only made her laugh. "Is there anything else you need?"

Kivi asked, "Well, if you're not busy today, do you think you could work in the lightstone cave with Gadjati? Even though Onu-Koro is done, we had volunteered to help today as well. You can even have the pay for today's work." Kivi then coughed a coupled times.

Marka answered, "I can't work but I might be able to find someone who can. I'll look around and see who I can find. How does that sound?" Marka smiled. Kivi grinned back and answered, "Good enough for me. Thank you Marka." Marka nodded and then said her goodbyes as she left.

When she left, Kivi got up and looked in his Kohlii bag so he could polish his Kohlii ball. He then noticed something black in his bag and picked it up to have a better look at it.

'What is this? A black rock but it looks like a lightstone. The only difference is that it's black and it has one sharp end instead of two. The other side is flat instead of having a point,' Kivi thought.

He went to lie down on his bed. Kivi looked at the stone for minute and then realized, 'This stone must have fallen into my bag during the earthquake the other day. Huh? I practiced Kohlii yesterday and didn't even notice it until now. Weird, but where could it have come from? Anyway, I may as well take back to Onu-Koro. I'm not sticking around here all day.'

Kivi then heard a knock on his door and saw Gadjati. "Oh, hey *cough* Gadjati." Gadjati greeted, "Hi Kivi. I heard you were sick again today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let me guess, Marka told you." Gadjati nodded and then replied, "You want to know who I'm working with though? I'm working with Shasa."

Kivi laughed and replied, "Maybe you two could some quality time together." He laughed again.

Gadjati just glared and said, "Ha ha, very funny Kivi. Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask but why do you have your Kohlii bag out, and what's with the strange looking black rock?"

Kivi froze, but then answered, "I, uh, was just checking it, and um, I wanted to polish my ball. I just found this rock in my bag." Kivi didn't really lie but he always said ums and uhs when he was hiding something.

Gadjati just gave Kivi a suspicious look before sighing and saying, "Okay, I'm heading out, but Kivi," Kivi replied, "hm?" "Don't go anywhere today… or do anything stupid."

Kivi just asked, "I'm not going to do anything stupid! And what makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

"Because I know you."

This was true. Gadjati knew more about Kivi than anyone, and vise versa.

"Anyway, I'll see you later Kivi." Once Gadjati was gone, Kivi got his bag together and got himself ready to go to Onu-Koro.

15 minutes later

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with you today." Gadjati said with slight anger in his voice. If there was one thing that many knew, Gadjati and Shasa did not get along. The reasons for this are unknown.

Shasa then remarked, "Funny, I feel the same way. Anyway, let's go and get this over with." "Agreed."

They then headed to Onu-Koro.

-Note: Thanks for reading guys! I hope people are enjoying this so far. I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm trying to be accurate, and if anyone is wondering, I am using real matoran. I didn't make them up. I thought it would be cool to use real matoran that weren't used for any big roles in the Bionicle story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon


	4. Chapter 4

The Stone Part 1

Note: This story is based right after the first Bionicle movie ever made. I decided not to have them leave for Metru-Nui. I did some research but I'm not using future events in this, such as the return to Metru-Nui and Toa Inika. I'm just basing this story after the Bionicle movie Mask of Light. I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm trying to be accurate, and if anyone is wondering, I am using real matoran. I didn't make them up. I thought it would be cool to use real matoran that weren't used for any big roles in the Bionicle story. I made up the Star Night celebration that is mentioned. Hope everyone enjoys!

More Notes:

Kivi- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; loves to practice Kohlii (I added the last part)

Gadjati- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; is good friends with Kivi (I added the last part)

Lumi- a matoran from Ko-Koro; he is a Acolyte (A Ko-Matoran who meditated in the Sanctum); despite being like the other Ko-matorans and being serious with others and his personality, he is actually quite the jokester and likes to pick on Kivi (I added this part); he is quite intelligent despite how much he jokes with others

Shasa- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she is a weaver; she is good friends with Machu; Gadjati and Shasa don't get along very well

Nixie- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she's an astrologer; she studies many stars but her main focus is the Red Star

Ch. 3-The beginning of a journey and practical jokes

Kivi had already left home and was in the desert; on his way to Onu-Koro. 'This stinks! I'm sick, going to Onu-Koro like this, and it's so hot,' Kivi thought as he continued on through the desert. He then felt the wind pick up. He thought it felt nice but it gave him a headache.

'Oh great! My head hurts worse than earlier and… Oh Mata Nui!' The sand was up high and the wind was blowing rapidly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A sandstorm!" Kivi yelled as he ran away from the storm. However, it was catching up onto him fast. He then saw the toa heads right outside on Po-Koro and decided to go into the one shaped as Onwa to make a quick escape and there was a tunnel there that would lead to Onu-Koro.

When the door was closed, all he could hear was the howling of the wind, and all he could see were the lightstones glowing through the dark tunnel. 'Man, that was close,' Kivi thought in relief. 'Well, I better get going.' He started to walk down the tunnel.

Kivi then started thinking about the past couple of days, like what had happened the last he was in Onu-Koro and then today and his struggles. 'Wait a minute!' Kivi thought, 'My headache's gone and I feel a lot better. Thank Mata Nui.'

Just then, the lightstones started to blink on and off until it turned completely black in the tunnel.

Kivi thought unhappily, 'Oh, that's nice. Once things start getting better, then something goes wrong.' Kivi then a voice say, "! !" Kivi was extremely scared.

"Wh-whose there?" he asked. Someone then got behind Kivi without him knowing and saying, "Kivi." Kivi jumped and fell over. He then looked up to see a Ko-Koren with two lightstones.

Kivi stared for a while but once he got himself together he said, "Lumi?" Lumi then just started cracking up laughing. Kivi started getting annoyed by this and asked, "What's so dang funny?"

When Lumi stopped laughing, he answered, "I'm sorry Kivi, but you fell for it! When I was saying your name in that creepy voice I can make, and you getting all scared, it was just hilarious. I'm really sorry, but it was funny." After that, Lumi started laughing again because of the look on Kivi's face.

"Well anyway, since I have two lightstones, you can have one," Lumi offered. Kivi replied, "Thanks. By the way, why are you down here in the tunnels?"

"Yeah, kind of surprising huh? I usually meditate or study the mountain somehow, but today I'm helping out Nixie study the Red Star from Onu-Koro's point of view. We are even going to the Star Night celebration in Ga-Koro to study it. She believes something is about to happen but can't figure out what yet so she has to study it frequently.

"What about you though? Why are you down here? I heard that you were supposed to be staying in your hut because you were sick. So, I heard from a Ga-matoran." Lumi asked with a knowing smile.

Kivi had a defeated look on his face before answering, "Yeah, I was _supposed _to stay but I found this stone in my bag that I wanted to return," Kivi then dug through his bag until he found the black stone, "And besides, I'd rather travel to Onu-Koro then stay in my hut all day."

Lumi replied, "So that's it."

They walked for a little while, but Lumi then stopped Kivi. "What is it?" Kivi asked.

Lumi answered, "I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything."

Lumi then said, "Wait! It's coming closer, and closer, and…" Poki was getting really scared.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kivi yelled. Lumi then started laughing, hard, and fell on ground. When Kivi stopped screaming and saw Lumi laughing, he realized that he pulled that prank and tackled him.

Lumi yelled, "I give! I GIVE! I'll stop. Okay?" Kivi got off of him. "You know, you shouldn't pull any pranks since you know that I can hurt you," Kivi commented.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself," Lumi explained. Kivi sighed and then said, "Anyway, I'm going down the left tunnel to find the tunnel that this rock came from. Do you want to go or do you want to go straight to the Onu-Koro village?"

"I'll go with you, just to make sure that nobody scares you." Lumi answered with a smirk. Kivi glared and said, "I can still hurt you." Lumi laughed as they headed towards the lightstone tunnels.

Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far. If anyone has any questions, just let me know. I'll post the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

The Stone Part 1

Note: This story is based right after the first Bionicle movie ever made. I decided not to have them leave for Metru-Nui. I did some research but I'm not using future events in this, such as the return to Metru-Nui and Toa Inika. I'm just basing this story after the Bionicle movie Mask of Light. I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm trying to be accurate, and if anyone is wondering, I am using real matoran. I didn't make them up. I thought it would be cool to use real matoran that weren't used for any big roles in the Bionicle story. I made up the Star Night celebration that is mentioned. Hope everyone enjoys!

More Notes:

Kivi- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; loves to practice Kohlii (I added the last part)

Gadjati- a matoran from Po-Koro; he is a carver; is good friends with Kivi (I added the last part)

Lumi- a matoran from Ko-Koro; he is a Acolyte (A Ko-Matoran who meditated in the Sanctum); despite being like the other Ko-matorans and being serious with others and his personality, he is actually quite the jokester and likes to pick on Kivi (I added this part); he is quite intelligent despite how much he jokes with others

Shasa- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she is a weaver; she is good friends with Machu; Gadjati and Shasa don't get along very well

Marka- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she is a shipwright; she is good friends with Shasa and Kivi (I added the last part)

Nixie- a matoran from Ga-Koro; she's an astrologer; she studies many stars but her main focus is the Red Star

Ch. 4- Lost

"This is hard work!" Shasa complained.

Marka then asked, "Did you expect it to be easy?"

Gadjati said, "I thought you were busy today Marka. What happened? Did it rain or something?"

Marka nodded, "Yes, it did rain. When I got out to my boat, it started to pour so I had to close up my ship and ship rides today. I got soaked in the process of closing." Gadjati and Shasa looked at each other and then started to laugh.

Marka glared. "Real funny guys!" They both laughed harder at Marka's outburst. "Go back to picking on each other. This isn't 'pick on Marka day'" Marka said while making quoting signals with her finger on the last part.

"Oh come on Marka. We were just kidding." Ofu said.

Shasa agreed, "Yeah, really. Don't take it so personally."

They then heard something. Marka whispered, "It sounds like footsteps." At that moment, two matoren walked in. It was Kivi and Lumi.

Marka shouted, "Kivi?! What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

Kivi answered, "I was but that Arobe really helped me. I wanted how you guys were doing and get rid of this thing. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does. But why is Lumi here, and what thing?" Marka asked. Kivi showed them the black stone.

Lumi answered, "I'm down here to study stars for Nixie."

Marka looked at the stone for a minute. She then asked, "Where did you find it?"

"I got it down here during the earthquake."

"Are you sure it came from this light stone cave? That stone is black but the stones in this cave are yellow and glow. Though, the shape is similar to the light stones."

"I'm sure it came from this cave. Where else could it have come from?" Kivi asked. The stone then started to glow. Kivi tried to let go of it but the stone was sticking to his hands. "I can't let go. It's stuck! Gadjati, Lumi, can you help me?"

Gadjati and Lumi came over and tried to pull the stone out of his hands but it didn't work. Their hands got stuck too. Then, the stone dragged them across the ground as rather quickly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lumi and Kivi screamed.

Gadjati, however, yelled, "Wiiieeee!"

Kivi stopped screaming and remarked, "Really? I don't what to think of you sometimes."

"What? I didn't hear you?"

Marka and Shasa went after them. "I don't know what those two are doing but they better stop," Shasa threatened.

Marka replied, "Yeah, I hope so too."

The three matoran stuck to the stone went through a tunnel to enter a large cave that contained a pool of water.

"I'm never going down here with you again." Lumi remarked.

Kivi replied, "That's okay, but we've got bigger problems right now."

After that was said, they were dragged into the water. Marka and Shasa saw them dive into the water. They didn't know what those three were doing but followed in after them regardless.

Kivi thought, 'I can't breathe. Why are we being taken in the water; and to the bottom no less?' He had had his eyes closed and decided to open his eyes. As they approached, he saw what looked like tiny dots covering the bottom. The dots could later be seen as holes. Marka and Shasa could see the holes to.

The three matoren eventually got close enough to the bottom that the sharp end of the stone went into a hole. Then light started coming out of all the holes. They were all amazed. The light was extremely strong. Everything went white, and somehow, everyone blacked out.

Note- Hey guys. Thanks for reading so far! I hope everyone enjoys and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
